Allergens and Induced Asthma: Eradicating Indoor Allergens and Dust Mites The mission of CarboNix LLC is the clinically effective abatement of common indoor allergens that cause allergic reactions and frequently induce asthma, especially in children. The focus of this project is on the dust mite. Carbonix LLC proposes a Phase I research program, leading to a commercialization of a new service business for killing dust mites in the home and preventing re-infestation. Three specific aims are proposed to demonstrate feasibility. Specific Aim 1 will demonstrate that treating carpets with our proprietary technology will physically kill dust mites. Specific Aim 2 will demonstrate that an acaricide can be incorporated in the process, penetrating carpeting and preventing mite re-infestation. Specific Aim 3 will demonstrate the Carbonix process on mattresses, the other main repository of mites in the home. The dust mite is second only to pollen in causing allergies. Reactions range from itchy noses and eyes to severe and sometimes fatal asthma attacks. This is especially critical in children under age 13. This project could benefit any allergy sufferer, but is specifically aimed at minority and low-income children who are six times more likely to die from dust mite allergen-induced asthma. The American Lung Association estimates that 32.5 million Americans (approx. 11.2%) have been diagnosed with asthma, and 6.2 million of these are children between 5 and 17. It has been shown that most children with exacerbation of asthma have been exposed to high levels of indoor allergens, and that continuous exposure can result in readmission. The National Center for Health Statistics showed that the prevalence of asthma in minority (specifically African American and Puerto Rican) children is 40% higher than in white children. We will create a new service business, similar in operation and cost to carpet cleaning services, for families and their allergists;namely, complete removal and deactivation of dust mites from the home environment. Clinicians often employ a multiple-intervention strategy for allergy and asthma management. The new business will give practicing clinicians a new interventional tool, namely the safe and inexpensive cleaning of allergen- laden household items. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Eradication of Dust Mites and Removal of Allergens in Carpeting Asthma is a killer of children;especially those from disadvantaged homes. Many asthma attacks, especially in children, are triggered by the allergenic proteins found in dust mite feces. The proposed research focuses on a novel, clean, safe and effective approach to eradicating dust mites in carpeting and other large fabric surfaces.